


Like on most days

by utawara (tigriya)



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, KAT-TUN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-25
Updated: 2010-04-25
Packaged: 2017-10-09 03:40:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/82636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigriya/pseuds/utawara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Просто еще одно утро, такое же, как многие другие. Или?..</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like on most days

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Like on most days](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/523) by misao_duo. 



> **автор:** [misao_duo](http://misao-duo.livejournal.com)  
> **перевод:** utawara  
> **жанр:** флафф  
> разрешение на перевод получено.

Почти как в любое другое утро, Джин прошел на кухню и открыл шкафчик, разыскивая свою любимую кружку.

Нашел, налил в нее кофе и, обхватив ладонями, поднес к губам, рассеянно подул на горячую жидкость, прислоняясь к кухонному шкафчику. Это тоже было делом обычным.

А необычным было то, как его взгляд постоянно возвращался к дверному проему, как он вслушивался в звуки, доносящиеся из комнат, каким неуверенным и дерганым он был, находясь на своей собственной кухне.

Джин подумал, что давно уже такого не испытывал и внезапно ясно вспомнил, почему однажды решил все свои сексуальные приключения устраивать где угодно, но только не дома. И почему всегда уходил до рассвета.

Но вот в этот раз он ни за что не смог бы так поступить.

В этот ночной клуб он пошел вовсе не для того, чтобы найти кого-нибудь на ночь, как и всегда, когда они с парнями собирались все вместе. Было что-то изначально неправильное в том, чтобы пытаться подцепить девчонку в присутствии Накамару, понял он.

Но в какой-то момент за столиком остались только он и Каме. Каме, вне работы превратившийся вдруг этим вечером в совершенно другого человека. Чьи пальцы уверенно обхватывали горлышки пивных бутылок, которые он передавал им, чьи шутки стали неожиданно гораздо смешнее, пусть и слегка язвительнее, чье обаяние будто внезапно расцвело в приглушенном голубоватом освещении бара. Каме, который выглядел счастливым и довольным собой, который был настолько обжигающе хорош, что Джину казалось, он видел, как дрожит вокруг него воздух, когда они были на танцполе.

Каме, который танцевал невозможно близко, чей язык умело дразнил губы Джина, пока он шептал ох, какие непристойные обещания прямо в его рот. Каме, которого Джин отчаянно хотел увидеть обнаженным под собой, в постели. И не в какой угодно постели. Именно в своей собственной.

Ну и куда еще в таком случае мог он его привести, кроме как к себе домой?

Но это было вчера вечером, а теперь наступило утро. Джин сжал пальцами переносицу, мучаясь вопросом, почему он, черт возьми, не подумал о возможной утренней неловкости.

Мысли эти вылетели из его головы в ту же секунду, как на кухню вошел Каме в странно знакомых серых домашних штанах - _его_ серых домашних штанах, понял Джин тут же - в белой рубашке, с невероятно милым беспорядком на голове и мягкой улыбкой.

Все это: и то, что штаны Джина были Каме великоваты и сползали на бедра, и то, как он подошел и пробормотал "доброе утро" - было настолько по-домашнему уютно, что просто не имело права существовать, но почему-то существовало. И Джин поймал себя на том, что задумался, неужели вот так это было бы - просыпаться рядом с Каме каждый день.

Он оттолкнулся от шкафчика и медленно приблизился к Каме, пытаясь придумать, что сказать и как поступить, размышляя, слишком ли не к месту будет сказать Каме, что он может забрать себе эти штаны, потому что выглядит в них просто охрененно. Но больше всего он хотел знать, если он сейчас поцелует Каме, не станет ли все, что было так легко и хорошо всего несколько часов назад, слишком странным и неуместным при ярком свете дня и их полной трезвости.

То, как Каме потянулся к нему, улыбаясь и прикрывая глаза, было, в общем-то, обнадеживающим и Джин решил проверить, действительно ли его намерения встретят одобрение, прикоснувшись к губам Каме легким, целомудренным поцелуем.

Он уже отодвигался, когда заметил блеснувшую между губами полоску зубов и увидел, как улыбка Каме из мягкой превратилась в игривую, а потом и в хищную всего лишь за какую-то секунду, и тут же почувствовал теплые пальцы, скользнувшее по шее и притягивающие его обратно.

А потом были губы и дыхание, и руки в его волосах, и Каме целовал его до потери сознания. Его язычок изучал, дразнил, ласкал, и у Джина дыхание перехватывало.

Когда Каме отодвинулся, в его улыбке снова была та же нежность, Джин заметил это, пока пытался восстановить дыхание, и комбинированный эффект поцелуя и выражения лица Каме настолько выбил его из колеи, что он ляпнул первое, что пришло ему в голову.

\- Кофе? - спросил он, закашлявшись, и вспыхнул, смутившись того, как неожиданно высоко прозвучал его голос. - В смысле, кофе не хочешь? - попробовал он еще раз.

\- Кофе - это хорошая идея, - ответил Каме, протягивая руку ему за спину, к раковине, где стояла еще одна кружка. Если он и заметил, как дрожал кофейник, когда Джин наливал ему напиток, вслух он не прокомментировал. Просто взял свою кружку, сел за круглый стол, стоящий в центре кухни, и кивком предложил Джину устроиться напротив.

Джин сел и осторожно обхватил свою кружку обеими руками, впитывая тепло. Он обнаружил, что если держать ее у самых губ, даже не обязательно пить, то можно уже и не разговаривать.

А если он не будет говорить, то - можно надеяться, - не опозорится, ляпнув какую-нибудь глупость. И Каме не поймет, как до смешного сильно он нервничает, абсолютно безо всякой причины, потому что это же Каме, и вовсе нет причины нервничать при виде взлохмаченного, сексуального, сонного Каме - и все будет в порядке.

\- Прошлой ночью ты выглядел потрясающе, - слова прервали мыслительный процесс Джина, заставив его наклонить кружку сильнее необходимого и подавиться кофе.

Каме рассмеялся.

\- Я серьезно, - добавил он спокойно, и Джин слегка дернулся от неожиданности, почувствовав прикосновение ноги к своей щиколотке.

\- Ты... Я... В смысле... - забормотал Джин и сглотнул, когда ступня Каме начала медленно скользить вверх-вниз по его ноге. - Ты и сам обалденно выглядел, - смог он выговорить, прочистив горло.

Каме нежно улыбнулся, его теплая ступня уже уверенно продвигалась вверх по бедру Джина.

\- Ты выглядел очень хорошо, - продолжал он. - Но и вполовину не так хорошо, как сейчас.

Джин резко вдохнул.

\- Ты выглядел охрененно лучше, - признал он сквозь сжатые зубы. Да черт с ним, с этим решением меньше болтать. - Я хотел утащить тебя домой и трахнуть в тот же момент, как мы остались одни в этом клубе.

\- Ты хотел утащить меня домой, - задумчиво повторил Каме. Одна его рука оставила кружку и скользнула под стол, на колени. - А разве тебе не захотелось трахнуть меня прямо там? - спросил он как раз в тот момент, когда его ступня скользнула между ног Джина.

\- Да, - слабо прошептал Джин, откинулся на стуле и бесстыдно раздвинул ноги, предоставляя Каме полный доступ. - Я хотел трахнуть тебя прямо там.

\- Расскажи мне, - сказал Каме и облизал пересохшие губы. - Расскажи, как бы ты это сделал, - договорил он и нога, ласкающая Джина, задвигалась быстрее.

\- Я... - Джин задыхался, его веки медленно опускались. - Я бы...

\- Что, Джин, - спросил Каме, дразняще пошевелив пальцами ноги. - Что бы ты сделал?

\- Я прижал бы тебя к стене, - заговорил Джин тихо. - Раздвинул бы коленом твои бедра, целуя тебя до умопомрачения, - добавил он и, посмотрев на сидящего напротив Каме, застонал.

Рука Каме двигалась под столом и Джин не мог видеть, что там происходит, но то, как напрягались бицепс и мышцы шеи, не оставляло никаких сомнений. Каме ласкал себя, сидя за кухонным столом Джина и ногой лаская его. И Джин изумился, как он мог подумать, что встреча утром с Каме будет неловкой, когда все явно шло в другом направлении.

\- А что дальше? - спросил Каме, его голова склонилась к плечу и нога между бедер Джина слегка задрожала. От этой дополнительной стимуляции Джин снова застонал. - Что бы ты сделал дальше?

У Джина побелели костяшки пальцев, так сильно он вцепился в край стола.

\- Я бы терся об тебя, пока ты не кончил бы прямо так, испачкав одежду, - ответил он хищно улыбнувшись. Ему было слишком хорошо, чтобы держать глаза открытыми.

\- Терся бы, - повторил Каме, словно медленно прокатывая слова на языке, и Джин слышал усмешку в его голосе.

Он не успел проверить свои подозрения, потому что Каме вдруг перестал ласкать его и уперся ступней в сидение стула. Джин провел пальцами по его щиколотке и уже собирался спросить, почему он остановился, когда вдруг почувствовал, как Каме толкнул стул, опрокидывая его назад.

Вскрикнув, ошеломленный Джин рухнул на пол. Вытолкнутый из-под него стул отлетел в сторону, а спина соприкоснулась с холодным кафелем пола. Его бедра оказались прижаты какой-то тяжестью и, взглянув вверх, он увидел нависающего над ним Каме.

\- Только если бы я не добрался до тебя первым, - провозгласил Каме с усмешкой и повел бедрами, поясняя свою мысль. После чего начал мучительно медленные покачивания и толчки.

\- Ах, черт, - неровно выдохнул Джин, наблюдая, как улыбка Каме становится шире а в направленном на него взгляде искрится счастье. Ему безумно захотелось прикоснуться к этому телу и он неуверенно положил ладони на бедра Каме, лаская его кожу через тонкую ткань штанов, потом медленно скользнул руками дальше, пока не добрался до ягодиц.

Воодушевленный стоном Каме, Джин сжал пальцы и толкнулся вверх, притягивая бедра Каме вниз, чтобы добиться более сильных ощущений, почувствовать его ближе. Каме позволил Джину двигаться как ему хотелось, но не дольше минуты, а потом полностью замер.

\- Я же сказал, что первым до тебя доберусь, - прошептал он, забираясь пальцами под рубашку Джина и стаскивая мешающую теперь деталь одежды. - Не беспокойся, я не заставлю тебя ждать.

\- Каме. Пожалуйста, - жалобно простонал Джин. - Двигайся, - попросил он и попытался увлечь Каме, толкнувшись вверх. Каме в ответ сильно двинул бедрами навстречу и Джин, которого захлестнула волна наслаждения, дернулся и ударился ногой о ножку стола. Его чашка опрокинулась, расплескивая кофе.

Джину было абсолютно не до того, все его внимание было направлено на Каме, который наклонил голову и нежно уткнулся носом в его шею, а потом начал медленно вылизывать дорожку по плечу Джина к его бицепсу.

\- Ты пахнешь кофе и сексом, - прошептал Каме, и какой-то отдаленный уголок сознания напомнил Джину, что он еще не принимал душ сегодня. - Это хорошо. Это так охрененно хорошо - промурлыкал Каме.

\- Готов поклясться, ты и на вкус такой же, - добавил он и Джин не понял, имел он в виду кофе или секс, но это явно было неважно, потому что губы Каме снова прижались к его губам в медленном ошеломляющем поцелуе, а бедра его, _наконец-то,_ начали двигаться, вжимаясь в него все сильнее и быстрее.

Они быстро нашли общий ритм, ускоряя движения. Джин откинул голову и громко застонал, а Каме, глубоко вдыхая, принялся вылизывать, целовать и прикусывать кожу на его шее.

Джин знал, что в его голосе сквозит отчаянье, но ему было наплевать, абсолютно наплевать, потому что то, что творил с ним Каме, было пыткой, самой настоящей пыткой, а он был так близко, он почти мог чувствовать на кончике языка.

\- Каме, - начал он. - _Каме._ Я...

\- Шшшш... - нежно прошептал Каме, убирая волосы с его лба, пальцами зачесывая их назад, прежде чем упереться руками по обеим сторонам от его головы. А потом его толчки стали еще сильнее и быстрее, и он уткнулся лицом в шею Джина.

\- Мне так нравится, что ты все еще пахнешь мной, - прошептал он хрипло, и это все, что нужно было услышать Джину, чтобы наконец достигнуть вершины. Жар, свернутый в его животе в невыносимо тугой узел, вдруг развернулся и волной пронесся через все тело, заставив его задрожать.

Джин понял, что, видимо, вырубился на пару минут от интенсивности ощущений, потому что следующее, что он осознал, были белый потолок над ним и прохладный кафель под ним.

Повернув голову на бок, он увидел Каме, который сидел на полу его кухни и держал в обеих руках чашку кофе. На штанах - Джин, хихикнув, вспомнил, что это _его_ штаны - было довольно-таки большое влажное пятно, но его это вовсе не беспокоило.

Вид этот был настолько хорош, что Джин почувствовал, как ему уже не хватает ощущения тела Каме над собой. Или под собой.

Каме улыбнулся, когда увидел, как Джин на него смотрит, и Джин просто улыбнулся в ответ.

\- Может, в душ? - предложил он, поглядев на влажное пятно на своих собственных штанах.

Каме рассмеялся в кружку.

\- Кофе допей сначала, - ответил он спокойно, протянул свободную руку и нежно взлохматил волосы Джина.

Джин удовлетворенно вздохнул, и задался вопросом, сможет ли он удержать при себе Каме подольше, пока снова не наступит утро.

______________________


End file.
